


Overdue Notice

by genagirl



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genagirl/pseuds/genagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim challenges an overdue book notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Notice

Warning: No plot, no point. It's been a looong week at the library and I still have one day to go.

Dedicated to all library employees everywhere!

**OVERDUE NOTICE**

by

Gena

"Deep End of the Ocean?"

"I thought it was about fishing," Jim Ellison maintained. He glanced over at his partner, gauging the effect his words were having.

"Whatever," Blair mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

Ellison pulled the Ford into the Cascade Public Library's Andy Hardy Branch and killed the engine. He was in a foul mood, shoved there by the telltale red notice he'd gotten in the mail that morning. "I know I returned this!" He'd insisted to Sandburg, waving the offensive paper beneath his partner's nose. Such had been his righteous indignation that he hadn't properly considered said partner's reaction to finding out Ellison followed the Oprah Winfrey book club selections. He'd thought fast and hard and found numerous excuses for his reading choices only to have each and every one of them shot down in flames by his partner's skeptical blue eyes.

"It says you owe a fine of $2, Jim," Blair reminded him as Jim climbed from the truck cab.

"I returned it, Chief," Jim said, "just as soon as I found out it wasn't about fishing." He pushed Sandburg ahead of him and entered the small, windowless building. Two women looked up as the pair approached the desk and Jim's sensitive hearing picked up their whispered words - "God, they're both gorgeous," the first one said, sharing a look with the second. Together they smiled and said, "Either married or gay!" Ellison felt himself flush and turned away from Blair, determined not to share this bit of eavesdropping with him.

"May I help you?" A young woman with curly red hair hurried to the counter and smiled at both men.

"I..." Jim began but Blair cut him off.

"He says he returned his book and still got an overdue," Blair employed his best smile, the one which made women melt and Jim stomped his foot to make him stop it. 

"Are you alright?" The second librarian asked as an expression of pain marred the adorable features. 

"Yeah," Blair gasped, "just a cramp."

Ellison shot a cheeky grin at his lover and turned his attention to the matter at hand. "I know I returned this book. I always put my library book on the third shelf by the stairs when I'm reading them and then on the fourth when I'm done." He felt more than heard his partner mocking him and shot the miscreant a nasty glare. It bounced harmlessly off Sandburg's thick skin. "Anyway, I remember seeing it on the fourth shelf and thinking I should get it back and then...."

"Let's just check your card," the redhead said sweetly. Jim supplied the card and waited. "Let's see....James J. Ellison, 852 Prospect. Birthrate 2/23/62," this brought a bit of nudging and smiling from the two women, "spouse or related card....none." Confronted with the twin expressions of glee now facing him, Jim stepped back. Only to bump into Blair who poked him in the ribs.

"Uh....I need to update that part," Jim squeaked.

"Oh," the redhead seemed disappointed but returned her gaze to the screen. "The book isn't on your card now," she said, "the notice must of been generated at the same time you were returning the book, Jim." She smiled, "but we've got a hold for you." She reached under the counter and pulled out a thick book. "Paradise by Toni Morrison. Oprah says this is one of her best." Jim thanked the women and took the book. 

"Maybe your friend would like a card," the second librarian asked, hopefully. "We'd just need a bit of personal information."

"Next time," Ellison promised. He refused meet his partner's eyes, seemingly oblivious to the muffled giggles escaping his younger friend. The two librarians watched the men of their dreams leave the building and it wasn't until a full three minutes later that old Mrs. Whitcome tottered in and reported a disturbance in the parking lot.

"Just get the key," Jim told them when they reached the bookdrop standing on the curb. No one ever knew how Blair Sandburg had gotten stuffed into the bookdrop. And if Ellison knew, he wasn't talking. And Blair never made fun of the Oprah selection again.

End


End file.
